Walking Dead: Outbreak
by Kedo177
Summary: Taking place in a small town in Colorado. It seems like another boring day at school for Joey Bass. Everything he knows is about to be turned upside down. Follow his story as he must make decisions that will affect those around him and test who he truly is as a person. Rated M for mature for language mildly graphic violence segments.


The Walking dead

Chapter One: Outbreak

It seemed like another average day school day for Joey Bass. As always, Joey sat in the back of the classroom and stared out the window looking for anything to direct his attention away from his instructor. He found math to be quite a dull subject. Any minute he expected the professor to turn and yell at him to pay attention. Joey let out a sigh and slouched over his desk bored and tired having to be in class so early. There was plenty he could be doing right now he thought to himself. On the edge of falling asleep an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention Faculty the school is being placed on lockdown for an unknown threat. Do not open your classroom doors for anything or anyone…The police…"

The voice was cut off and multiple gunshots broke out before the loudspeaker cut out. Panic started to engulf the class. Everyone was questioning what the hell was going on. Joey sat up wide awake. He observed the rest of the class as many students began to grow restless. The professor tried to maintain order, but was unable to get everyone under control. Some students rushed for the door to escape. Joey wondered if he should follow the rest of the students. As students began to exit the classroom Joey could see the hallways filled up with other people running for the exits. Joey jumped up and ran out of the classroom. He decided if he was going to die it wasn't going to be sitting in the classroom waiting for it to happen. Weaving his way through the crowd Joey managed to bump into his friend Grant.

"Joey what the hell is going on man? Everyone is panicked and the police on campus won't tell us a fucking thing."

Joey a little shocked hearing the news shrugged his shoulders as they continued moving through the hallway.

"I don't know man, but I think right now the safest bet would be for us to get to our vehicles and get the hell off campus."

Grant agreed and they pushed on. Up ahead screams broke out. The mass of people that were heading towards the exit turned around and began running in the opposite direction.

"Now what the fuck is going on?" Grant yelled.

Once people cleared the area and they were able to see, they saw two men on top of another guy and girl ripping them apart. Grunts and groans exited their mouths as they began feasting on the two victims.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Grant said.

Joey nudged Grant.

"Come on we need to get the hell out of here man!"

Joey and Grant turned around to join the rest of the crowd running in the opposite direction. The two men looked up and saw everyone running away. They stood up leaving the two blood bathed corpses and began to pursue them.

"What the fuck is going on Joey? They were eating those people!" Grant Yelled.

"I don't know we just need to worry about getting the hell out of here, we'll exit the south side of the campus!" Joey replied.

More screams broke out. Everyone in the school was in a fully fledged panic. More students were being eaten in the hallway.

"This can't be happening man!" Grant said.

Joey looked around and pointed at the janitor's closet. Joey ran to it and checked to see if it was open. He lucked out the door opened. Looking inside he quickly observed the contents of the closet. He grabbed two brooms and handed one of them to Grant.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this clean up their attitudes?" Grant asked sarcastically.

"Use your head!"

Joey set the broom against the wall and crushed it with his foot making a spear point. Grant after seeing Joey do it did the same thing. The two of them if they were going to fall weren't going to go down without a fight. The crowd had begun to disperse in the hallways as more students found the exits. Joey beckoned Grant to follow him. The two proceeded towards a fleet of stairs. They came to the corner of the hallway and in front of them walked a girl. She didn't look ordinary. Her skin was decayed; blood was splattered over the dress she wore. She turned and looked at the two boys and didn't move. Grant approached her cautiously.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked.

The lady continued to sit there staring for a moment. Grant turned to look back at Joey.

"What do we do with her?" Grant asked.

As he took his eyes off her she charged him grabbing hold of his arm and biting into his flesh. A world of pain began to run its course through Grant.

"Ah! The bitch bit me!" Grant yelled as he grabbed his wound.

Joey rushed forward stabbing the girl in her chest multiple times. His efforts were in vain however. He repeatedly stabbed her and all she did was try and throw herself on top of Grant. While these events were unraveling a girl came running up to see the Girl throwing herself at Grant. Armed with a kendo stick the girl swung it full force connecting upside the head of the girl attacking Grant. The impact forced blood to fly and splatter Joey and Grant. The force was enough to kill the women. Sitting in a daze Joey and Grant stared at the girl who had come to their rescue.

"You must aim for their heads." The mysterious girl said.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Joey asked her.

"No I don't. I just left my kendo class and saw these…things…all over the school ripping students apart. I encountered a few of whatever these creatures are and found the only way to kill them is by hitting them in the head causing traumatic brain injuries."

She then fell silent and turned her gaze at the dead woman's body. Grant approached the girl.

"Thanks for saving us, my name is Grant and this here is my buddy Joey." Grant explained.

The girl bowed at them.

"My name is Keiko." The girl responded.

Behind Joey and Grant a couple more of the creatures began to make their way toward them. Moaning and groaning they limped their way towards the group.

"Come on this way is clear; we need to get away from here." Keiko said.

The three broke out in a sprint running through the hallway as quick as they could. She was right, the hallway was clear. However many dead bodies littered the hallway. While running Grant ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound. The three made their way to a staircase and proceeded down it until they came to the exit sign. Keiko pushed the door open and the suns bright gaze hit their eyes. Once their vision focused and they were able to see clearly the horrific picture set in. Alarms were going off, Vehicle wrecks were all over the roads, and smoke was rising in multiple places all over the city. Like the inside hallways the roads had dead bodies and these creatures roaming all about. The three shut the door behind them and ducked down behind the railing of the staircase leading down to the pavement.

"What the fuck are we going to do now it looks like we've entered a warzone?" Grant frantically whispered.

Joey reached in his pocket to see if his cell phone had a reception. It was no good his service was out.

"I am going to my house to see if my family is okay." Keiko informed them.

Joey and Grant looked at each other and agreed this was the best thing to do for starters.

"Do you two want to come with me? Keiko asked.

Grant holding his broken broom spear shook his head at her.

"I'm grateful for your help Keiko, but I think we all need to go see if our families are okay." Grant replied.

"Hold on now. I think it would be better if we all stuck together for this. It's clear Keiko can take care of herself, but Grant has that wound on his arm and I am not as skilled as you are Keiko." Joey replied.

Keiko nodded at Joey.

"Let's start by making our way to Keiko's house, then to Grant's house, and finally make our way to my house." Joey Suggested.

Keiko and Grant agreed with the plan. It was going to be a long walk without a car or truck. At this point however it would have been pointless in even trying to drive. The roads were blocked all around them with vehicles from other students and panicked people. The group was going to have to make their way around on foot.

"Let's go!" Keiko said.

She ran down the stairs and caught one of the creatures off guard. With a full force swing she hit it on the head with her kendo stick instantly killing it. Grant and Joey took off running after her. Gunshots echoed throughout the city. Nobody was around to be seen though. Not even police sirens could be heard around the city.

"What the fuck are we dealing with here? This is like straight out of some story book shit." Grant yelled.

Joey looked up at the street sign they were near.

"Guys, my friend is out of town for the week his place is a block away. I know where he hides a key to his place. We should run there and get some food and water and see what the news has to say about this, before we blindly charge into the unknown." Joey suggested.

Keiko paused.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you know if your friend has any weapons like a gun perhaps?"

"He used to be in the military it's possible he collected some guns we would just have to search." Joey replied.

Keiko nodded and the three of them began to run to Joey's friend's house. Once they arrived Joey opened up his friend's mailbox and grabbed the spare key. The trio made their way in the house. Keiko ran to the fridge and began to rummage through it looking for anything she could to munch on and drink. Joey looked through the house for the remote to the television. Grant made his way to the bathroom to start cleaning out his wound. He removed the piece of shirt covering it. A small chunk of skin was missing, but his wound looked horrid. Blackness and infection seemed to be overtaking the bite. He looked under the bathroom counter and found some peroxide to pour on the wound hoping it would help clean it out.

"I found it!" Joey yelled.

Joey turned on the television and was relieved to see the news station was working.

"The outbreak of this 'plague' has been detected all over the world. There is no idea as to how many are infected currently and how many lives it has claimed. All we know for now is when someone who is infected with this plague dies; they come back to life as one of these undead creatures and try to kill anyone in their paths. Do not go outside, stay away from anyone suspicious looking. We will stay on air as long as we can…"

Then the channel cut out to white and black fuzz.

"This is happening all over the world?" Grant questioned them.

Keiko fell to her knees dropping her kendo stick to her side. Joey fell back landing in the chair.

"It looks like the world we once knew is gone guys. We need to figure out where we are going to go and what we are going to do after we check our houses." Joey explained.

Keiko grabbed her kendo stick and stood herself up.

"Go look for your friend's weapons and a bag. I'll start collecting the supplies we can use here. Grant keep watch and make sure nobody and nothing tries to come in." Keiko ordered them.

Joey headed into the other room.

"This is fucking ridiculous…It's like zombies out of the movies…" Grant said.

Everyone was focused on their task, but that was quickly interrupted when the sound of a door being kicked in from the back of the house reached their ears.

Keiko grabbed her kendo stick and was ready to engage whoever it was. Two individuals wielding guns entered the room aiming them at Grant and Keiko.

"Looks like you two are lost." Said an unknown voice.

**~End of Chapter One**


End file.
